Happier
by Amortetia
Summary: Gale ve a Katniss con Peeta y la ve feliz.


Happier

Esta es un one shot, inspirada en la canción de Ed Sheeran, Happier. No sé si la conocen pero pueden buscarla en YouTube.

Bueno esta es una historia de diferentes momentos en los que Gale ve o se entera de algo relacionado con Katniss con Peeta.

"I saw you in another's arms Only a month we've been apart You look happier"

Había pasado un mes desde que Gale vio a Katniss por última vez, se vieron cuando ella había sido enviada al Capitolio para su evaluación, habían pasado solo 6 meses desde que la guerra terminó, se vieron y hablaron ella lo perdono pero le dijo que no estaba lista para tener contacto con él, se abrazaron pero Gale sintió incomodidad de su parte. ahora estaba en el distrito 12, tenía una semana supervisando la reparación del palacio de justicia. el Capitolio mando 13 representantes, el sorteo lo envió a él al único lugar donde no quería estar, había visto a Peeta de lejos en la panadería casi terminada, no había visto a Katniss ni quería hacerlo, pero la última tarde que pasaría en el distrito sentado en una banca antes del anochecer sucedió.

"He said something to make you laugh I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours Yeah, you look happier, you do"

-Peeta basta- el panadero estaba haciendo cosquillas a Katniss mientras caminaban, el corazón de Gale se encogió, nunca había visto a Katniss reír de esa manera

-podría gritarlo- dijo el rubio

-Shhh alguien te va a escuchar-

-que lo hagan-

-Peeta- Katniss volvió a reír

-te amo- le dijo mientras la jalo cerca de él y la besaba. Gale vio el beso rápido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio a su Katniss feliz.

"Promise that I will not take it personal, baby, If you're moving on with someone new

'Cause baby you look happier, you do My friends told me one day I'll feel it too And until then I'll smile to hide the truth But I know I was happier with you"

Cuatro años habían pasado desde la guerra, Gale había formado una vida en el distrito 2, visitaba a su familia de vez en cuando en el distrito 4, estaba en su oficina cuando su amigo toco a la puerta

-hola-

-Hola Gale-

-que sucede Caleb-

-Ya lo sabes-

-¿qué?

-Katniss... Y Peeta van a casarse-

-Qué- Gale escucho su corazón romperse, había pasado tanto tiempo pero él seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Katniss incluso cuando la veía pocas veces y sus platica era superficial y cortas

-lo siento amigo-

-Esta bien Caleb... No esperaba que ella regresara a mi... no pasa nada... Es lógico ellos son felices... ¿No?-

-Si... Bueno ya pasara, estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien más- Gale fingió una sonrisa - vamos a tomar una cerveza cuando termine nuestro turno-

-Claro-

"Sat on the corner of the room Everything's reminding me of you Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier Aren't you?"

En su casa tenía un cuarto que simulaba cualquier cosa que el pidiera, siempre que necesitaba pensar iba ahí y ponía el bosque, le recordaba a su vida pasada a esa vida que parecía muy lejana, pero el bosque siempre le recordaba a ella, la había visto anoche en la cena que conmemoraba los 8 años de la abolición de los juegos del hambre, estaba preciosa de la mano de Peeta, los 25 años que tenía le sentaban tan bien, la vio de espaldas cuando se giró para saludar a Johanna y Annie el mundo de Gale se paralizó y rompió todo al mismo tiempo katniss estaba embarazada, su vientre sobresalía, no demasiado pero ya era notorio se veía radiante y feliz, Gale se quedo lo necesario y cuando le fue insoportable se fue, tenía exactamente 8 horas en ese rincón con botellas vacías en el suelo y repasando la escena, recordando cuan grande era su sonrisa, recordando todos los besos que Peeta le robo, todas las felicitaciones que respondió y como su mirada se cruzó con él un par de veces y ella le respondió con una sonrisa que no le transmitía nada, eran simples conocidos, ella era feliz con su nueva vida mientras Gale estaba atascado en sus recuerdos.

"I know that there's others that deserve you But my darling, I am still in love with you"

"if he breaks your heart like lovers do Just know that I'll be waiting here for you".

Observo la foto de Willow Mellark, era rubia como Prim, pero tenía los ojos azules como su padre, el panadero que sonreía al lado de su esposa y cargaba a su hija, ese rubio que le había quitado al amor de su vida, Gale era consiente del amor que Peeta le tenía a Katniss y aunque le doliera admitirlo sabía que Peeta se merecía a Katniss, él se había ganado su amor, tal vez mucho antes de lo que Gale pensaba, pero en sus momentos más solos, cuando le pesaba verla tan feliz odiaba al panadero e imaginaba que Katniss llegaba a su puerta con sus maletas, llegaba para quedarse con él por qué Peeta había roto su corazón y había demostrado que no era digno del amor que katniss le había ofrecido, eran esos pequeños momentos donde Gale imaginaba que él era el dueño de su amor, aunque al despertar de ese pensamiento su corazón y alma dolían al darse cuanta que Peeta merecía el amor que le daban y que ellos, katniss y Peeta era felices, eran tan felices que estaban esperando a su segundo hijo.

Fin. Espero les haya gustado


End file.
